


It's Burning Inside Us

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [27]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Cute, EurovisionSongChallenge, Fire of Love, I repeat, M/M, Unicorns and nonsense, beware the crack, poland - Freeform, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Two arranged marriages and one destined meeting.And one high author.(Just kidding, or am I?)
Relationships: Jason Brown/Shoma Uno, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	It's Burning Inside Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Day 18! Poland (2019) - Fire of Love by Tulia
> 
> A silly gift for the best kid.  
> (You know what this is...even tho it's been 87 years, I hope you can smile a bit after such a tiring day)

**Waiting for the sun**

**Hoping to be rescued**

**Cold and alone**

**One small spark becomes a flame**

“Like hell I’ll marry her. What do they think I am? A prized horse?”

He almost stumbled and fell on his face, as his once silent companion suddenly knocked his sturdy head into his shoulder, as if to remind him of his presence.

“Sorry about that Koshi, I meant no offense.”

The horse didn’t seem very convinced in the least and decided to just grab some nearby leaves and have his dinner.

He was so screwed.

“Koshi please, I already apologized! We need to move or-”

He almost didn’t have enough time to throw himself off the road as he was almost run over by another horse and his oblivious rider. He was gone before he had time to get up and shout some sense into his head, the only thing he was able to spot as he had briefly faced the incoming danger, was the horn on top of the beast.

“They have unicorns here too?”

Koshi once again decided to make sure his master knew he wasn’t alone and almost impaled him on his own horn.

“Listen, you are like a bajillion years old and back home we have like ten of you max.”

Koshi threw him an unimpressed look and kept munching his leaves. He probably wouldn’t be leaving so soon.

In the distance, he could hear the sound of at least a dozen heavy hooves hitting the pavement and coming his way. He didn’t wait to check who they were. He couldn’t afford to answer questions, he had risked far too much for it to be over so soon.

**A lonely heart**

**That is only in doubt**

**It was never hugged, grew cold as an ice**

**A ray of promise**

**Will melt this ice**

**The need for love will be set free**

“You!”

“Me?”

It had been easy enough to spot the man that had almost ended his life once he arrived at the nearest village in search for supplies.

The white unicorn called a lot of attention everywhere it went, no doubt, as the villagers surrounded the animal and asked to pet him.

Koshi made a sound close to barfing and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“What do you want me to do? Put a sock on your head?”

The man in front of them looked at both as if he should back away but before he could run the smaller one stood in his way.

He didn’t exactly block his view, or really made much of a difference but he guessed that the stranger wouldn’t just walk over him.

But then again…

“You almost ran me over! Where did you learn to ride a horse?”

“First of all, that’s a unicorn. Second, you’re so small I must have thought you were a raccoon or something.”

“I’m not that fucking small, you asshole!” the stranger only laughed at his enraged face and for a moment he wondered if someone would miss the jackass if he killed him, with his own unicorn’s horn, “Wait, you would kill a raccoon?”

“I…need to go, bye.”

“Wait a second, you haven’t even apologized!”

“Fine, I’m sorry! I’m sorry about what happened and I’m sorry about the raccoons, they are lovely and I would never kill an animal on purpose. Are you happy mister…?” he trailed off and he suddenly realized that they had never been courteous enough to trade their own names.

How rude of him.

“My name is…Yuzu-Yuzuru!”

“Oh, you’re not from around here?”

Around here was an understatement. But it wasn’t like he could just explain the truth.

“That’s racist, there’s a lot of people here that just have-”

“I never met someone from the Sunrise Lands, though.”

_The Sunrise…what?_

“You mother-” He had to keep his cool, this stranger could actually be useful and all he had to do was be nice and play along, “Listen, that’s not what the country is called and what’s this country called then? The Sun Land? Because I swear that summer lasts for thirteen months and I can feel my skin-”

“You can call me Javier or Javi for short.”

_Such a typical name. he could have sworn that he had run into twenty-three Javiers since he had set foot in this country._

“Okay then, nice to meet you Javi.”

“If that’s all then I’ll be on my way.”

“Wait!” Javier hopped on his unicorn but waited for him to speak, “Where are you heading?”

“Nowhere.”

_Perfect._

“Such a coincidence.”

“Why is that?”

“That’s where I’m going too.”

**An abandoned heart**

**That does not feel anything**

**Is indifferent to the world**

**Hard as a stone**

“So what do you call him? Or her, I’m not really sure.”

He could have sworn that Koshi laughed at him somewhere behind him.

“What?” Javier asked him.

“Your unicorn.”

“It doesn’t have a name.”

He frowned at Javier and wondered how he called for his unicorn to come to him. may he just signaled. But what if it was far way and it couldn’t see him? it wouldn’t work.

Javier needed to give it a name. For his own safety.

“Okay…how about Jun?”

He didn’t need to know that Jun was back home waiting for him and probably ready to kick his ass into the moon for running away.

He absolutely didn’t need to know that.

“Why are you naming my horse?”

“Because you’re an insensitive bastard that didn’t name his own horse.

Javier rubbed his temples and maybe, just maybe he felt bad for the guy. He knew he had been pestering all day but he had no one to talk to for months. His friends back home would be so proud of him for finally learning the meaning of acting like a human being.

“How can you be so talkative all day long…”

“Well, you looked like your parents took your inheritance away all day long so…”

“At this point, they will.”

He snorted. Now that was something he could relate to. His father had probably already distributed whatever was left of his inheritance between the rest of the family, had erased his name from the family tree, ordered his execution, burned his side of the castle, thrown the ashes into a box, thrown that box into a pit and then hired a witch to curse the pit. And then probably killed the witch.

Probably.

“Sooo, what did you do?”

For once, Javier seemed to think about his question, like he had actually listened to him. “I chose to be happy.”

“I think we are more similar than I thought, after all.”

Javier stopped walking and looked at him curiously. Perhaps they could have been friends in another life. He wanted to know more about this stranger. Why he was obviously running as well. Who were the guards after him. But it didn’t matter, because apparently, they had something in common that could perhaps bond them in ways still unknown.

He wanted to stick around and find about them all.

“I chose to be happy too.”


End file.
